


As the fire inside is ignited by bloodshed

by loveinadoorway



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from LiveJournal's comment_fic community<br/>tigriswolf: Avengers movieverse/Norse mythology, Clint + Loki, there is a forgotten cave somewhere on Midgard holding a great wolf and Clint's programming triggers when Loki escapes: find the cave and set Fenrir free </p><p>Fic title from Sabaton, Swedish Pagans (immediately started playing in my mind as I read the prompt, I'm weird like that)</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the fire inside is ignited by bloodshed

He caught a glimpse of his eyes as he got out of the car he had stolen from the elderly couple in Reykjavik. They shone icy blue, same as the glacier that was his destination.

His destination.. His destiny, maybe even... he could still hear the Asgardian's silky voice whisper tales of greatness in his ear. He had heard him perfectly, even though his hearing aids had fried minutes before.

The entrance to the cave was hard to reach. Only an able-bodied, fearless man could make it there, sliding down the jagged wall of ice with no margin for error when it came to landing on a tiny precipice above the churning salt water of the bay.

He walked down the icy tunnel by what he assumed was the River Ván until he finally reached the cave where the beast lay. The wolf was gigantic. He had not decayed at all and had it not been for the mighty sword rammed through his jaws and head, Clint would have thought the beast was only sleeping.

He petted the wolf's head, before taking hold of the sword and pulling it from the animal's head in one smooth move.

Loki had been precise in his instructions, so Clint put the sword in the sheath he had retrieved from a locker in Grand Central Station and opened the bag that had come with it.

He mixed a few drops of his blood with an amber liquid from a small bottle and poured it down the wolf's throat, reciting the incantation the God of Mischief had taught him. Three times, Loki had said and so Clint repeated the process accordingly.

He didn't have to wait long to see if he had been successful. Almost instantaneously, one bloodshot eye opened, looking at Clint maliciously.

"Wakey-wakey, my furry friend," he whispered with a nasty smile, " it is time to feast!"


End file.
